Nothing To Prove
by Normryl
Summary: Shawn Michaels and Triple H have a chat, more interesting than I'm making it sound! Not slash. First wrestling fic, so be gentle with me.Minor edit taken place.


Title: Nothing To Prove  
Summary: Triple H and Shawn have a conversation. Just friendship- no slash!  
Notes: This is something I had to write about, mainly in response to people who just won't let things from the past go.

* * *

Triple H made his way into the D-Generation X locker room before the latest edition of Raw kicked off.  
There, he found partner in crime and real life friend, Shawn Michaels. Shawn was sat on a chair, his left leg resting on another chair which he moved as Hunter came in.

"Hey, don't move on my account." Hunter said, even though Shawn had already moved his limb. Shawn continued anyhow, resting his leg on the floor. Hunter sat on the vacated chair and looked at Shawn's leg. "Playing up?" He asked.

"Huh?" Shawn said, not following Triple H's line of thought.

Looking at Shawn's leg, Triple H nodded. "You're leg, is it bothering you? I told you that you should have had the surgery."

"Oh, no it's fine. Well, as good as it was." Shawn amended. His left knee was still a little sore and still needed an operation to make it better, but he'd been delaying it since at least June, a few months wouldn't make make much difference.

"So why'd you look so miserable then?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not miserable." Shawn answered, but he knew that he was in a bit of a bad mood tonight.

"Okay, if not miserable, then what?"

Shawn looked thoughtful for a moment. "Moody."

A slight smile spread across Hunter's face. "So why are you moody then?"

"It's nothing." Shawn denied.

"Oh come on, I gotta work with you all night, I at least deserve to know why you're moody."

"Just something I read." Shawn half admitted.

"Go on." Hunter encouraged.

After a large sigh, Shawn spoke again. "Bret Hart." A deep sigh emitted from Hunter. "See, that's why I wasn't gonna say anything." Shawn said, instantly getting defensive.

"No, go on. I'm sorry, it's just, you know... old."

"I know, but it doesn't seem to change a lot between us."

"So what did you read then?"

"He doesn't think that I've really changed." Shawn replied, referring to his change in faith as a Born Again Christian.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, it's just it's like no matter what I do, those people are always gonna say stuff like that. I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry about it." Hunter shrugged.

"It's just, you know, it's something positive and people try and turn it into a bad thing. Like I'd use it as an excuse."

"Listen Shawn, we're both used to getting all kinds of crap from everyone about everything. Right back when we held everyone down to make ourselves look good, to the reason we win belts. It's not just you, or me. And it says more about them than it does you and me." Seeing a frown still on Shawn's face, Hunter continued.  
"Okay, you know that I'm not into the whole religious thing, right? But even if I wasn't as close to you as I am, I'd have to be blind to think this was fake. This is your relationship with God and the only person you have to prove that to is, well, God himself. He's the one who'll judge you in the end, not Bret Hart or Scott Steiner or anyone else. Besides, don't you think Sting would have something to say if he thought you were a fake by now? Like they're gonna let you go around on TV thinking that you're just doing this so your side of the stories more believable or something. "

Shawn smiled reluctantly. "Yeah you're right."

"'Course I am. And Rebecca and the kids are proud of you." Hunter saw that Shawn looked more relaxed now. "Yeah, you've got nothing to prove."

_Fini_

* * *

Notes: There's a couple of little points in here I'd just like to make clear. The first is where Hunter calls Shawn moody. This is something Triple H really said, when talking about the Clique and them back in the day. He said that Kevin Nash was grumpy and Shawn was very moody and that you never knew where he was coming from, so I thought it would be fun to throw that in.

Secondly, the comment from Bret hart's also one I read a while ago. It was an interview he did where he stated that for some people religion was convenient (and he was talking about Shawn at the time), it was a little annoying and that anger came out in this story.

At least I hope someone enjoyed it. x


End file.
